1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to bottom dump hopper cars having discharge openings controlled by a plurality of door assemblies which are moved between open and closed positions by a longitudinally movable thrust member which actuates swinging levers connected to the doors by linkage arrangement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is illustrated in the drawings and is also disclosed in the Johnson U.S. Pat. No. 763,186 which is concerned with a crank lever and linkage assembly connected by means of linkage to series of doors for opening and closing the same. To adjust the door mechanism relative to the discharge opening, the prior art provides turnbuckles which are interconnected between the thrust bar and crank lever thus permitting adjustment of individual door assemblies.
In the present invention the turnbuckles are eliminated and the adjustment is provided at the lower end of the pivoted lever which is provided for each of the door assemblies. Patents disclosing adjustments other than turnbuckles are Floehr, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,450,065, and Dorey U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,888,882 and 3,405,655. The present invention provides a distinct and improved construction of a fine adjustment means for a door assembly which is contained in combination with the door lever, actuating member, and linkage arrangement.